criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Deathly Jurisdiction/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Killian: You again? What do you want, haven't you messed with my kids enough? Josiah: Sorry Mr. Wolfe, but I'm afraid we have to do our job. Giovanni: Bridget Wolfe, we're placing you under arrest for the murder of Officer Torres. Bridget: What? I-I wouldn't kill any cops! Josiah: We know this wasn't planned, you were drinking while driving given the wine we found on the steering wheel. Bridget: No way! I'm not dumb enough to pull that. Giovanni: Well we know you tried to hide the evidence, like the car keys you hid in your garage. Bridget: I told you, I don't want anything to do with my pop's gang! Josiah: We have your skin cells on the murder weapon Bridget, stop playing games! Killian: Bridget? Tell me these guys are just spewin' sh*#! Bridget: ..... Bridget: Fine, I admit it, I killed him! Bridget: But I don't know what happened? I wasn't even drinking! Josiah: And what about the wine we found in the vehicle? Bridget: Just got shaken up, I don't know. I mean I did drink wine last night, but not this morning, but I don't want the cops attention you know! Giovanni: Let's just calm down. Tell us what happened. Bridget: My friends and I were out last night, but I swore I slept over there and I was sober when I woke up. Bridget: I had a glass of water before leaving, but I was... suddenly feelin' drunk like last night. Bridget: But I didn't know till I was driving. And when I... I hit Gage. Josiah: That... doesn't make much sense. Bridget: It's the truth, honest! Killian: Look, this was just an accident. Why don't we just forget this ever happened, eh? Giovanni: Sorry Killian, but I'm afraid we have to take your daughter in for murder. Killian: What? But it was an accident! If you take her in I swear... Josiah: I'm no expert, but you might not wanna finish that sentence. Keep in mind we can take you in too. Killian: Damn it! You haven't heard the last of this, the Demons will get you back I swear! Bridget: Pops... Josiah: Bridget Wolfe, you're under arrest for the murder of Gage Torres. You have the right to remain silent... Judge Blackwell: Bridget Wolfe, you're charged with the murder of Officer Gage Torres, how do you plead? Bridget: Guilty Your Honor, but I don't know what happened. I swear I didn't drink anything with alcohol before driving. Bridget: I swear, it was just water! Judge Blackwell: Regardless of what happened, your actions caused the death of an officer. Judge Blackwell: Whether or not you were in control of your actions is yet to be determined, as if whether or not your story is true beyond reasonable doubt. Bridget: Oh sure, just because I'm some gangster's daughter, you think I'm like him. Ain't that it? Judge Blackwell: That's beside the point! If you were unknowingly slipped alcohol your sentence may be reconsidered, but that's yet to be seen. Judge Blackwell: Given the circumstances Miss Wolfe, for manslaughter and recklessness, I sentence you to 8 years in prison with a chance for parole in 4. Bridget: Damn it! I wanted nothin' to do with my Pop's work, and look where its gotten me now. Josiah: Well, we solved the case, but I can't help but feel something's off. Josiah: Bridget was sure she didn't drink alcohol before driving, but we know she was drinking the night before. Giovanni: Well, shouldn't that drunken attitude go away when you sleep it off? Josiah: Maybe, I just get the feeling something's going on here. Josiah: We better look into this, there may be more to this murder than meets the eye. The Heart of Darkness (2/10) Category:Dialogues